


Online Friends: A Keith x Lance

by PolaroidAndPastelFreak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolaroidAndPastelFreak/pseuds/PolaroidAndPastelFreak
Summary: Keith looked at the new player who had joined the clan. He was high level, and must have been good at the game to have been accepted by Pidge. She was ruthless when it came to the clan. He frowned at the name tag. They must have changed theirs to match with everyone else in the clan's names. BluePaladin06. Keith was RedPaladin02. Pidge was GreenPaladin01, since she had created the whole clan.Keith sighed and clicked the 'Ready to Begin' button. He stared at his keyboard before he heard the familiar tune that told everyone the game was about to begin.Alright Blue, Keith thought, let's see how good you really are.--Where two geeks meet online and fall in love slowly.Warning - so much fluff and pining your heart will melt.





	1. Ready to Go

18 year old Keith Kogane sat at his PC with a hot cup of coffee, waiting for the loading screen to disappear and his desktop to appear. He sipped at the bitter liquid (he liked it black, even though many people said it tasted disgusting), and watched his computer suddenly make at least a million small noises that alerted him of his messages. They were all from one person when he checked - a certain Miss Katie Holt, AKA Pidge. 

 

He rolled his eyes. Pidge messaged him a lot, usually it was to do with classwork when he missed it, or just her trying to get him to text her back, or the game they played. Voltron: Legendary Defender. It was a cool game, and all their friends loved it too. Including Keith's brother Shiro and his girlfriend Allura. They had all created a clan (well, technically Pidge created it) and were known as the Paladins of Voltron all across the video game. He generally never responded to her messages, just read and left it at that. She found it personally offensive and scolded him every time he saw her in person. It had never stopped him from doing it, however. Pidge was just going to have to grow used to it, unless it was an emergency, like the Galra clan was attacking.

 

Keith clicked on the small icon that represented Pidge (a small robot avatar she had designed) and read through all 32 of the messages. The most recent ones were just her typing in all caps and basically screaming at him.

 

 **_Pidge Holt (at 9:22PM):_ ** _KEITH KOGANE GET YOUR FUKCING ASS IN THIS CAHT._

_**Pidge Holt (at 9:23PM):**  fucking* chat*_

_**Pidge Holt (at 9:23PM):** KEITH PLEASE WE NEED YOU THE GLARA ARE ATTAKCING US AGIAN PLESEEE_

_**Pidge Holt (at 9:24PM):** GALRA** ATTACKING* AGAIN* PLEASEEE*_

 

Keith snorted at the messages before finally replying, and then the message sunk in. Fuck, the Galra were attacking? He really needed to up his game and get online faster.

 

_**Keith Kogane (at 9:24PM):**  What do you want from me, oh short gremlin?_

_**Pidge Holt (at 9:24PM):**  FUCK YOU THE GALRA ARE ATTACKING GET ON THE GODDAMN GAME. WE NEED YOU OTHERWISE WE'RE GONNA LOSE OUR PLACE AS TOP IN THE LEADERBOARD YOU LITTLE SHIT_

 

Keith's eyebrows furrowed as he read this message and shook his head.

 

_**Keith Kogane (at 9:25PM):**  I'm getting online. Don't start the next round without me_

_**Pidge Holt (at 9:25PM):** Got it, also new player in clan watch out, don't kill him_

 

Keith stared at this last message. A new player? He logged on to the game quickly, clicking the game's icon, and signing in as his user.

 

He joined the game easily enough, using Pidge's game code. 

 

Keith looked at the new player who had joined the clan. He was high level, and must have been good at the game to have been accepted by Pidge. She was ruthless when it came to the clan. He frowned at the name tag. They must have changed theirs to match with everyone else in the clan's names. BluePaladin06. Keith was RedPaladin02. Pidge was GreenPaladin01, since she had created the whole clan.

 

Keith sighed and clicked the 'Ready to Begin' button. He stared at his keyboard before he heard the familiar tune that told everyone the game was about to begin.

 

 _Alright Blue_ , Keith thought, _let's see how good you really are._

 

The game started. It was round three of five in the fighting arena, and the Galra were up by two. If they won another game, it would be all over. The Paladins would have lost. And Keith couldn't let that happen. He quickly checked his equipped weapons and abilities. Alright, this wasn't so bad. He still had his double bladed sword (a blade at each end) and his ability to morph with his team was charging up. He needed to wait a full five minutes for it to charge, all of the Paladins did. It was Pidge's cheats and hacks that even got them this far, and by god did Keith appreciate them.

 

Keith watched the game load in and looked around using the arrow keys and his mouse. Shiro was apparently online. So was Pidge and Hunk. Allura wasn't, but she was probably at her dance tutoring. She taught children, which Keith couldn't help but find adorable. He had tried dance before with Allura, but with her gentle apologies and the voice she used to tell children that they were doing something wrong, she told him that he wasn't cut out for dance, as much as he showed enthusiasm. Keith didn't go back.

 

He swallowed and looked at the Galra. They all had quite a unique look to them, and obviously they were customised. There was one specific person Keith knew to watch out for - Commander Sendak. He was one of the highest leveled players in that clan, aside from Zarkon, the leader of it. Zarkon was almost never on unless it was a highly important battle.

 

Keith then turned his attention on the new player. He wore a suit like the rest of the Paladins, and it was blue and white, probably to go with his name. Everyone had the same design of suit. Hunk had yellow (he was YellowPaladin04), Pidge had green (GreenPaladin01), Shiro had black (BlackPaladin03), and Allura had pink (PinkPaladin05). And, of course, Keith had red, which made him RedPaladin02.

 

The blue paladin had brown hair and tanned skin. The face was the default male's face, either he hadn't bothered to change it or didn't know how. Keith was willing to bet on the first one. In fact, he didn't even know if this person was a male, so he should probably stop assuming now. 

 

Keith suddenly heard three small beeps and the beginning beep.

 

The battle for the top of the leaderboard had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a song from P!ATD (Panic! At The Disco). Not my song lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'll try posting the second one soon!
> 
> \- Polaroid&PastelFreak •w•


	2. When The Day Met The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith joins a group call and wonders if it's possible to fall in love with a voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating! I switched phones so lost around five chapters I'd wrote. They sucked anyway, so I'll get to rewriting!

They won, finally. Keith did help. He managed to take down a few Galra, actually. They won, only because the Galra began leaving in the middle of the finishing fight. Eventually it was the half-beaten Paladins against only about two other Galra.

 

Everyone started leaving after Hunk managed to die. He wouldn't respawn in the fight, but outside the arena that the fight was taking place in. Keith had cursed at that, but then everyone began leaving the server.

 

_CommanderSendak_Galra has left the server._

_Axca_Galra has left the server._

_Ezor_Galra has left the server._

 

All the Galra were leaving, one by one, which wasn't very odd. More than likely joining a private server (which cost real life dollars, something Keith didn't have) with Zarkon. The Galra liked to do that, have private meetings with their leader as if they were doing something important, rather than going out and killing amateurs for their Dralox, the in-game currency which was actually not that easy to obtain except doing missions and killing other players or NPCs. 

 

Keith checked the screen from which you claimed your winnings, managing to take 20 Dralox. He seemed satisfied with his rewards, also managing to gain a silver sword. They were easy to obtain but useful weapons if you were just starting. Which Keith was not. Keith had been playing the game since the beta version, managing to also get perks because he was a beta player. He got the title 'Beta Tester' above his head along with his other title, 'Sword Wielder'. Not imaginative, but it was the most high-leveled title he had and he was also an actual sword-wielder, so it was a sort of win-win. 

 

Keith suddenly had a message pop up from Pidge. He clicked on the icon for the Tweeter chat, which had everyone online (yet again, except Allura). This time there was a new number added, who Keith assumed to be the new clan member.

_**Pidge Holt (at 10:37PM):**_ well who wants to call

**_Keith Kogane (at 10:37PM):_** Depends, who's in

_**Shiro (at 10:38PM):**_ I mean I'm in, it's not like I have anything else to do when my girlfriend is away doing dance classes

_**Hunk Garrett (at 10:38PM):**_ dude I'm eating pizza and playing video games, i might as well

**_Pidge Holt (at 10:38PM):_** then it is decided! We shall call and communicate like normal humanoid creatures

_**Keith Kogane (at 10:38PM):**_ But do I really have to communicate?

_**Pidge Holt (at 10:38PM):**_ 🖕

_**Pidge Holt started a voice chat.** _

_**Keith Kogane has joined the voice chat.** _

_**Shiro has joined the voice chat.** _

_**Hunk Garrett has joined the voice chat.** _

**_ +1 726**3823 has joined the voice chat. _ **

Keith suddenly heard the static that indicated the call had begun, then the flurry of voices hit him. "Did you see the Galra? We totally kicked their asses! They left the game because they couldn't handle being beat by us!" Junk's deep but cheerful voice rang out as Shiro suddenly overlapped with a "Hello? Is my mic on?" Pidge responded, "Yeah, we got you!"

 

Then the unknown clan member's voice rang out. "Hello?" Keith immediately noted that the voice was sweet like honey. Also, was that a Spanish accent? He swallowed before speaking gruffly, "Hey, newbie."

 

"Lance. My name is Lance." The accented voice replied. Keith nodded stupidly, even though the male clearly couldn't see him. He realised this quickly and cursed quietly as everyone else chimed in. "Hey, I'm Shiro." "Hi, I'm Pidge, your technician of the-" "Hi, I'm Hunk!" "And I'm Keith." Keith finished off the introductions.

 

Lance seemed overwhelmed, pausing for a moment. Everyone went quiet. Then Keith spoke. "So, Lance. Welcome to our clan. How long have you been playing?" Lance took a breath before speaking, "About a year .I'm not a beta player like you, but I'm still pretty good. I'm already level 280." Keith blinked. That was good. Almost as much as him at level 327. Levels could go up to 1000, then you'd get a star next to your name, and go back to level 1. Keith has been to level 1000 only once, and it appeared so did Lance. Everyone in the team had been at level 1000 already. Shiro was the most levelled of everyone, being at level 546. Pidge second, at 478. Allura next with 425. Then Keith at 327. And Hunk, 319. And now Lance at 280. 

 

"Okay. Anything we should know about you?" Keith continued coolly, although his heart was beating just that little bit faster than normal. He liked this guy already, and Keith didn't normally get that gut instinct to like people. Lance replied easily, "I'm from Cuba. Lots of brothers and sisters, so sorry for background noise. Also the computer is shared with my whole family, so I might get told to leave at random times." Keith spoke a small "Okay," before Pidge chimed in.

 

"Stop grilling him, he just got here! Lance, as Keith said, welcome to the clan! Don't worry about him, by the way. He's a softie at heart-" "Hey!" "-Okay, maybe not a softie, just a bit of a teddy bear-" "Pidge, I'm warning you-!" "-Alright, jeez. He's just Keith. He's sort of aggressive, but he won't hurt you. There's Shiro, Keith's brother-" "That would be me." Shiro cut in. "Hunk, who really is a big softie, and he loves cooking-" "Damn right I do!" Hunk chuckled. "And me, the greatest technician you'll ever see-" "And we'll stop that there. Allura is also part of the Paladins, but she's away at her dance classes." 

 

"Coolio." Lance finally managed to speak, and Keith listened to the male's voice. It sounded so sweet, sort of like syrup, sweet but sticky and you could easily get addicted. Pidge suddenly cut out and the call ended.

 

_**Pidge Holt (at 10:46PM):**_ Sorry guys, internet connection is crap GTG

_**Shiro (at 10:46PM):**_ See ya Katie

_**Pidge Holt (at 10:47PM):**_ Say my name again and you risk death ☠️💀👿

_**Keith Kogane (at 10:47PM):**_ Dangerous. I'll stay out of this and head to bed. See y'all

_**Lance (at 10:47PM):**_ I might do the same, bai

_**Pidge Holt (at 10:47PM):**_ Bye guys

**_Lance is offline._ **

**_Keith Kogane is offline._ **

**_Pidge Holt is offline._ **

**_Shiro is offline._ **

**_Hunk Garrett (at 10:48PM):_** Why am I always the last one here?

_**Hunk Garrett is offline.** _

Keith finally logged off and closed down his computer. He stretched, looking at the half-finished coffee. He knew it wouldn't help this late. He yawned and flopped on to his bed, dressed in a simple black shirt and his boxer shorts. He climbed under the covers and switched off his lamp, finally closing his eyes. However, he heard one thought linger, like it had been nagging at the back of his mind. Then he fell asleep, thoughts disappeared and any doubt gone.

 

 

_'Is it possible to fall in love with a voice?' He had wondered._


End file.
